gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buccaneer Custom
|related = Buccaneer |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = buccaneer2 |handlingname = BUCCANEER2 |textlabelname = BUCANEE2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Albany Buccaneer Custom is a two-door lowrider featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In terms of design, the Buccaneer Custom has not been changed dramatically across the conversion, still deriving its body style and front fascia from the . The vehicle remains identical to its standard model, only that the underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and the rear wheels now employ more basic wheels (in contrast to the wide ones from the standard model). The car also has a visible driveshaft, a different exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Buccaneer Custom is mostly identical to the standard Buccaneer, with the only notable difference being a lowered suspension setup, making the Buccaneer Custom feel more planted and responsive than the normal version, at the cost of having slight difficulties on curbs and bumpy roads. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = BuccaneerCustom-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery BucannerCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Promo screenshot for GTA Online: Lowriders update. BucannerCustom-GTAO-Screenshot2.png|Side view of a Buccaneer Custom. LR-BuccaneerCustom-Artwork.png|A green Buccaneer Custom shown in the promotional concept art. BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Buccaneer Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. BuccaneerCustom-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Buccaneer Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants Steal Vehicle Cargo - Car Meet There are many variations of the car that appear during the Car Meet Vehicle Cargo mission type. The same modified cars will appear each time at each specific car meet scenario, albeit with different colours and a different livery. Buccaneer Custom 1 has an invalid rear bumper value which refers to the Buccaneer's stubby wheelie bar and so this car cannot be recreated. Buccaneer Custom 1 appears to act as a 'base' in which all other vehicles use the modifications applied to it, only changing the color and livery. It shares its color with Buccaneer Custom 7. There is several variations of the car with the same modifications, with different colors and a different livery, each specific to each of the three car meets. They all have the same license plate text which can spawn in different colours. They all spawn with a hardtop roof. They all have stock interior colours and stock dials. *2 and 3 spawn at the Vinewood Boulevard car meet. *4 and 5 spawn at the Power Station car meet. *6 and 7 spawn at the Vinewood Bowl car meet. **7 has no colour reference and simply returns to the original model - 34 None of the cars can be stored in Personal Garages and cannot be taken to Los Santos Customs or any other mod shop. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Retro Flames }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Green Geometric }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Outline White Pinstripe }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Thick Gold Pinstripe }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Retro Scallops }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = See Modkit |modelset_modkit = Same as before. *Livery: Gold Classic Outline }} BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo3.PNG|Buccaneer Custom 2 during Car Meet - Vinewood Boulevard. (Rear quarter view) BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo4.PNG|Buccaneer Custom 3 during Car Meet - Vinewood Boulevard. (Rear quarter view) BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo2.PNG|Buccaneer Custom 4 during Car Meet - Power Station. (Rear quarter view) BuccaneerCustom-GTAO-front-StealVehicleCargo1.PNG|Buccaneer Custom 5 during Car Meet - Power Station. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Buccaneer at Benny's Original Motor Works for $390,000. **The vehicle will have no roof as standard upon conversion. *This vehicle will spawn at a random car meet during a certain 'source car' import mission. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * If the player purchases the single or triple Intake Bug Catcher hood upgrade, the player can strangely still purchase an air-filter, however, it will not show. This also applies to the Chino. See Also *Buccaneer - Standard version of the Buccaneer Custom. Navigation }} de:Buccaneer es:Buccaneer pl:Buccaneer Category:Lowriders Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Custom Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online